Goofy
Goofy is a major supporting protagonist that appears in the Kingdom Hearts series. Goofy is Captain of the Royal Knights of King Mickey's court. He and Disney Castle's court magician Donald Duck went out to search for the King, and ends up teaming with Sora for the rest of their journey. Despite his position at Disney Castle, Goofy dislikes using weapons, instead using a simple shield in combat, and attempts to avoid fighting whenever possible, preferring to find peaceful solutions to problems. Though simple-minded and clumsy as always, and constantly the butt of comic relief, Goofy is the constant voice of optimism and, surprisingly, selectively perceptive, often noticing things others miss and keeping his cool when Sora and Donald lose it. True to his depiction in other Disney media, Goofy is a steadfast and reliable friend. Story 'Kingdom Hearts' Goofy's role began when Donald rushes to tell him about the disappearance of King Mickey, but the secret is quickly discovered by Queen Minnie and Daisy. King Mickey's letter explains that darkness is threatening the worlds, which appear as stars in the night sky, and have been blinking out one by one. Therefore, he left in order to study and counter the threat, and provides Donald and Goofy with the mission to seek out the "key to their survival". To start, they should head to a world called Traverse Town, and find a man named Leon. Donald and Goofy, loyal to their king and concerned about his welfare as well as the worlds', agree to take on the mission. Queen Minnie also introduces them to another traveling companion, Jiminy Cricket, who will chronicle their travels in his journal. With the three of them as well as Pluto, they take the Gummi Ship and begin their journey. Donald and Goofy soon arrive in Traverse Town, having gained new, more casual, clothes. They set out in search of Leon and the key, but end up meeting Aerith, a friend of Leon's. She explains to them the situation with the Heartless, the Keyblade, and the Ansem Reports, a document written by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness that details his findings on the Heartless. They also believe that the King might be searching for them. However, things take a turn when Heartless attack the hotel that Donald and the others are in, including Leon, Yuffie and Sora, the Keyblade wielder they have been searching for, in the next room. Donald and Goofy are about to speak to Leon, but Yuffie dashes out of the room and crushes Donald with the door in her haste. Donald and Goofy arrive in the Third District, where they attempt to fight some Heartless, but are unable to defeat them, and a massive explosion sends them flying through the air and right on top of Sora, where they immediately recognize the Keyblade in his hand. However, before they have a chance to formally introduce themselves, they are attacked by a giant Heartless known as the Guard Armor, starting a fight that they manage to win. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Goofy_KHII.png Goofy_KHDDD.png Goofy_KHIII.png Videos 'Voice Clips' Kingdom Hearts - Goofy Voice Clips Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance - Goofy Voice Clips Voice Actors *Bill Farmer Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Disney Characters Category:Mickey Mouse and Friends Characters Category:Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers Characters